


Cocktail Hour

by EbonyDazed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyDazed/pseuds/EbonyDazed
Summary: Prompts with various ships! Each fic is written in under three hours (about the length of a cocktail hour). Ships will be tagged as their chapters are added!Chapter 1: Brandy (Lexa x Anya) :Lexa comes home to spend Christmas with the people she cares about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter, yes I did give Anya black hair because I binged Being Human and I'm kinda in love with Dichen Lachman with black hair.

Lexa hated planes. It was a new development. She hated planes more then ever on Christmas Eve when she’s trying to fly from Fort Sumner in Maine to her home in Washington DC to spend Christmas with her girlfriend and girlfriend’s children. She hadn’t seen them in almost eleven months. Lexa unfolds the picture that had rested in the helmet of her army uniform throughout those months. It was of Anya in the middle of the two children. Tris, the older of the two twins, was to her right, arm outstretched as she held the phone for the picture while her younger brother Aden had his arm around Anya and a bright smile on his face. 

The image was bent and ripped at the corner from being taken in and out of Lexa’s helmet during the downtimes of her mission in the middle east. Lexa runs her finger over the image before putting it back into her pocket as the pilot informed everyone that they would be landing shortly.

As soon as the plane lands all hell breaks loose. Fathers and mothers and all other kinds of family members rush to get off the plane. Lexa stays put for a few moments, trying to keep calm under the sudden noise and crowding of bodies. As soon as it seems calm enough Lexa grabs her backpack and heads off the plane into the crowded airport and makes her way over to baggage claim. Normally she’d try to only travel with her carry-on, but she had to make sure she got the Christmas gifts to her destination as well. She had mailed some of them to her brother Lincoln who had offered to help her when she told him of her plans to surprise Anya on Christmas. There were a few other gifts, however, they she knew wouldn’t get to Lincoln in time so she had decided to take them with her so that she knew she’d have them. 

“Oof,” Lexa doubles over as a man elbows her in the ribs, causing a shot of white hot pain to spread across her torso.

“Watch it!” The man barks in her direction before walking away. Lexa straightens and takes a breath, trying to mentally make the pain go away. Lexa had acquired a few nasty wounds from her last tour that hadn’t completely healed yet, but had healed enough for her to be cleared to travel. Lexa brushes it off and grabs her bag as soon as she sees it come through, easily noticeable from the luggage tag with a raccoon that Raven and Clarke had given her as a gag gift on her birthday a few years. 

She wheels her bag toward the exit, spotting a familiar brunette jumping up and down with a sign that reads “Commander Woods” in large letters in her hands. A larger man smiles wide when he catches sight of Lexa.

“Lexa!” Octavia cheers as she cuts through the crowd like a bulldozer to get to Lexa, a bright smile on her face as she stops a few inches away. “I really want to hug you but Lincoln says you’re still bruised so I don’t want to make it worse.”

Octavia and Lincoln had been dating for years now. Lexa had started to think of Octavia as a younger sister. The girl had more energy then a sugar-crazed toddler but she was loyal to no end which is why Lexa had even started to warm up to her in the first place.

“It’s mostly my ribs,” Lexa explained as Octavia tossed her arms around her shoulders, being mindful of Lexa’s injured ribs. “Also Commander isn’t my title.”

“Yeah,” Octavia pulls away as Lincoln finally makes it through the crowd, “But you’ll always be ‘The Commander’ to us!”

“Hey Sis,” Lincoln greets giving Lexa a quick hug and taking her bag for her. They head back to Lincoln and Octavia’s apartment. Lexa had planned to crash there that night before heading over to Anya’s early in the morning to surprise them.

Lexa showers and changes into clean clothes, sitting at the kitchen nursing a cup of tea Lincoln had brought her. 

“How are you feeling?” Lincoln asks as he takes a seat beside her.

“Lucky,” Lexa answers, “I mean, I still have trouble sleeping, I can’t stand being around groups of people-“

“You always hated that,”

“Well, now it’s for a different reason,” Lexa rolls her eyes at her brother’s attempt to lighten the mood, “But I think overall, I’m pretty well off compared to some of my comrades. I had a bunch of sessions with the therapist and I think I’ve gotten through a bunch of stuff.”

“Anya doesn’t know you’ve been home for the last few months.” 

“I didn’t want her to see me fresh from the war with crippling PTSD” Lexa defended, “She worries enough about me as it is.”

“I get it.” Lincoln started as he sips his own cup of tea.

“I wanted to be confident that I wouldn’t hurt them” Lexa said quietly, “I needed to know that I could overcome enough of my PTSD to know I could stand a good change coming home and going back to a normal life.”

“I know,” Lincoln smiled, “And I’m proud of you.”

Lexa turns in when they finish talking and sipping tea. Octavia sits with them for a little while before they all go turn in. Octavia brings Lexa an extra blanket as she sets up the couch for the night.

“Goodnight Lexa,”

“Goodnight Octavia.”

Sleeping had always been a task since Lexa came back from her tour. Dreams of her fallen friends haunted her at night. It took many sessions with her therapist and much grieving on her part, to even get to the point where she can sleep for six hours before she woke up either from a nightmare or from a dreamless sleep. Lexa was lucky that it was dreamless this time as she wakes up at four in the morning. Lexa gets dressed, putting on a dark green sweater with a white reindeer silhouette on the front and nice jeans, and sets the gifts she got for Lincoln and Octavia under their Christmas tree as she leaves a note for them. She didn’t want to interrupt their Christmas and she was too excited about seeing her own family for the holiday.

Lexa walks to the apartment building a few blocks away. As she gets off the elevator at her floor she feels her heart racing. She was more excited with every step until she reached the familiar door. She fishes out her key and unlocks the door as quietly as she can and sneaks into her apartment that she has shared with Anya for the last two years.

The tree is up and decorated with different homemade ornaments. There’s an empty plate and glass sitting on the kitchen table where Lexa assumes Aden and Tris left cookies for Santa. Stockings were hanging from the wall (they didn’t have a fireplace) with everyone’s names stitched nicely on it. Lexa smiled when she sees her own sitting next to Anya’s on the wall. Anya had already put out the presents for the kids under the tree, a glittery footprint from Saint Nick a few feet away.

Anya had always tried hard to bring the magic to Christmas for the kids. Despite the snarky persona Anya put on for others, she had a soft side for her children unlike anything.

Lexa smiled as she rests her bags next to the couch and sits down, feeling an overwhelming since of home wash over her. Looking over at the clock to check the time, Lexa knows she has a few hours before the kids wake up, excited to start opening gifts Christmas morning. Lexa leans back against the couch, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being home for the first time in almost a year. 

When Lexa opens her eyes, she’s surprised to see the morning sun starting to shine through the windows and the clock reading almost seven in the morning. Lexa smiles and stretches out, smoothing her Christmas sweater with her hands before she walks over and starts up the coffee machine. The smell of coffee soon fills the apartment and Lexa basks in the smell of real coffee before she hears the soft padding of footsteps from the hallway the bedrooms were in. 

“Are you two heathens up already?” Anya calls from the hall before turning to the kitchen, freezing immediately when she notices Lexa leaning against the counter. 

Lexa takes in Anya’s frozen form, her hair is black, free of the blonde highlights that had faded over time, she’s wearing one of Lexa’s old rugby shirts from college and shorts, showing off her long legs. Lexa takes a few steps forward,

“Merry Christmas,” 

The two words unfreeze Anya and she rushes over, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and kissing her hard. Lexa melts into the feeling of her girlfriend pressed against her after so long apart, her hands immediately wrapping around Anya’s waist and interlocking at the small of her back. Anya’s hands don’t stop moving, brushing across Lexa’s shoulders and down her arms, around her torso, as if she was still trying to process that the other girl was here and not a figment of her imagination.

“How long have you been here?” Anya asks as she pulls away, 

“Since earlier this morning.” Lexa smiled at Anya’s pout.

“You should have woke me up.” Anya leans her body against Lexa’s, “We could have had fun before the heathens woke up.”

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Lexa reaches up and brushes messy locks of hair away from Anya’s face. “You know how grumpy you get when you don’t sleep.”

“But now I have to share you.” Anya complains as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s torso, leaning forward until she’s resting her cheek against Lexa’s shoulder. The younger brunette runs her fingers through Anya’s hair as they stood there in each other’s arms. They stand in peace until they can hear the scrambling of feet. Anya groans and turns her head to bury her face against Lexa’s neck.

“ _Heathens_ ”

The door bursts open on the second bedroom of the two-bedroom apartment, the twins race down the short hallway like buffalo. Anya takes a begrudged step back as Aden appears, blonde hair messy as can be and dressed in his favorite dinosaur pajamas. When he’s blue eyes meet Lexa’s green he stops short, causing Tris to run into him. Tris’s hair is just as messy, her dark solar system pajamas one size too big for her. 

“LEXA!” Aden yells and charges at her, his short five-year-old legs going as fast as they could until he collides with her wrapping her up in the hug. Lexa feels the white hot pain from her bruise ribs as she fells herself go down to one knee as Tris joins the hug.

“It’s OK.” Lexa chokes out as she turns to see Anya’s worried face. Lexa takes a breath as she returns the hug, “When did you two get so big?”

“You were gone so long Lexa!” Aden’s voice cracks a little and Lexa rubs their backs as she feels Tris shake against her side. 

“Come on you two,” Anya smiles, eyes still worried about her fallen girlfriend. “Lexa and I will get coffee and you two can open presents.”

“Will Lexa stay for breakfast?” Aden asks as he pulls away.

“Of course.” Lexa voices softly patting the boy on the head.

“And dinner?” Tris adds as Lexa chuckles.

“And dinner.”

“YAY!” The twins cheer before turning and heading toward the tree. Lexa stands slowly and sees Anya’s concerned face.

“Are you OK?” 

“Yeah, just a little bruised. Your son has a hard head.”

Anya rolls her eyes as she turns and pulls two mugs from the cabinet pouring coffee in each one before offering one to Lexa. The two go into the family room and sit on the couch as the twins unwrap their Christmas gifts. Lexa gives them the gifts she got them from her bag, the twins light up as they unwrap them. Aden grins as he pulls the stuffed Arno from The Good Dinosaur from the box. Tris has a similar reaction when she unwraps the stuffed Lion plush from Steven Universe.

“What do you two say?”

“Thank you Lexa” The twins say in unison before each giving Lexa a hug. Lexa smiles as the twins go back to their presents before returning to her spot sitting on the couch with Anya. Lexa fishes another box from her bag and turns, the rectangular wrapped box to Anya.

“You didn’t have to.” Anya says softly as she takes the box, “You being here is enough.”

“That’s pretty sappy for you An,” Lexa grins as the slap to her shoulder. Anya opens the box slowly, glancing up occasionally when one of the twins made a noise of excitement at a gift they had gotten. When Anya opens the box a single piece of paper rests inside, decorated with the United States Army insignia.

“You said me being here was enough.” Lexa commented as Anya’s eyes widen with realization.

“This is an honorable discharge certificate.” Anya’s eyes meet Lexa’s, “You’re staying?”

“Lexa’s staying?” Tris speaks up, her brown eyes wide with excitement as Aden turns as well with a similar expression on his face. Lexa smiles and moves to kneel before Anya so she can face the older woman.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.” Lexa says softly, “I love you, Anya. You and the twins.”

Anya’s eyes water at the confession as she reaches forward and grabs the front of Lexa’s sweater.

“Shut up and kiss me dork.”

Lexa smiles before Anya brings their lips together, the kiss is short and broken with an “eww” from the twins.

“I love you too, Lexa.”

____________________________________________________

Later that night Lexa sits on the couch while Anya puts the twins to bed, flipping through the stations as she waits for her girlfriend. She’s soon greeted by Aden stepping over in his pajamas and a book tucked against his chest.

“Lexa will you come read to us?” Aden asks as he hands Lexa a worn copy of _Where The Wild Things Are_. Lexa smiles and takes the book.

“I’d love to.” 

Aden smiles and grips Lexa’s hand as they walk back the the twin’s shared bedroom. Tris smiles from her bed as Anya finishes tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead before going to do the same to Aden.

“Lexa said she’d read to us!” Aden announced excitedly as he jumped into his bed. Anya smiles as she tucks him in and kisses his forehead, standing up to go to her bedroom.

“Don’t let these two talk you into telling them more then one story.” Anya says sternly as Lexa salutes to her as she walks out of the room.

Lexa smiles and sits on the floor between the two beds as she reads. The twins slowly doze off to slip before she gets to the end of the book, exhausted from their busy Christmas day. When Lexa’s finished she can hear the soft snores from the two, she places the book back onto the end table and goes to turn off the lights.

“Lexa,” Tris calls from her bed. “Are you going to marry mommy?”

Lexa smiles at the question. “I’d like to, one day. Would that be alright with you?”

Tris nods tiredly and leans back onto her bed with a smile. 

“I can’t wait until you marry mommy.” 

Lexa chuckles and turns off the light, shutting the door behind her.

“Hey Lexa,” Anya’s voice causes Lexa to jump as dark brown eyes glint with mischief.

“An,” Lexa’s voice cracks slightly, “how long were you-“

“A while” Anya shrugs, “I like listening to you read.”

Anya steps forward and wraps her hands around Lexa’s wrists, pressing a slow deliberate kiss against Lexa’s mouth. “Come to bed.”

Lexa doesn’t have to be told twice as Anya pulls them along to the bedroom. Lexa didn’t realize how much she had missed her old bed until she flopped down on it. Anya’s sent enveloping her as she felt herself drifting off already. Lexa hears Anya giggle before sliding in next to her, maneuvering so she could rest her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa’s almost fast asleep when she hears Anya’s voice again.

“I can’t wait to marry you either.”


End file.
